Love, Fool, Selfish (You Are My Everything)
by Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic
Summary: Menceritakan kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kisah itu di mulai, berjalan, dan akan berakhir. Semua tergantung pada mereka.


**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic**

**Title : Love, Selfish, Fool [You Are My Everything]**

**Cast : ChanBaek/BaekYeol/ChanHyun/Happy Virus Couple**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai, Typo(s)**

**..**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic Present :**

**..**

**Love, Selfish, Fool**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

**.. **

**..**

"Baekhyun, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya seorang lelaki tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang lelaki mungil sambil memegang setangkai bunga matahari yang indah. Lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama, Chanyeol, lelaki yang telah Baekhyun sukai sejak lama itu akhirnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dan sekarang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Oh! God! Tentu saja Baekhyun mau!

"Tentu aku mau, Chanyeol! Kyaaa!" Baekhyun langsung saja melompat, merengkuh leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Chanyeol kaget akan pergerakan Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba. Tapi setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat berjalan berdua sembari bergandengan tangan. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Dan ini karena ide Chanyeol yang mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama sekalian melakukan kencan pertama mereka. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Mereka sampai di taman kota dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Tangan keduanya masih saling tertaut. Dan mereka sesekali tersenyum malu dan menatap ke arah lain. menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang merona.

Tiba – tiba pandangan Chanyeol menangkap seorang badut yang tengah menghibur anak – anak di taman itu. Chanyeol tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Baekkie, tunggu di sini sebentar ya? aku mau membeli sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk manis.

"Jangan lama – lama, ne." Pesannya. Dan Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda ia mengerti. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Kini ia tengah duduk manis menunggu Chanyeol kembali. 5 menit berlalu, tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan bertekad akan memarahi Chanyeol saat lelaki itu kembali.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun di kagetkan oleh sesuatu. Eh! Bukan! Seseorang! Baekhyun menatap heran orang yang memakai kostum badut di hadapannya kini. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah orang itu karena wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih. Baekhyun menatap dengan ekspresi bingung dan itu terlihat sangat lucu.

Tiba – tiba badut itu menurunkan boneka yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. Dan kini, terlihat jelas siapa badut itu sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum lebar. Chanyeol tersenyum dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Chanyeol menyerahkan boneka beruang itu kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun menerimanya. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang memulai aksinya. Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah. Baekhyun dengan antusias melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol melipat sapu tangan itu di tangannya, dan dengan beberapa gerakan, saat sapu tangan itu di kebaskan, setangkai mawar tercipta. Baekhyun berbinar.

Chanyeol menyerahkan setangkai mawar itu kepada Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya.

Chanyeol mengadahkan tangannya, meminta tangan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dan Baekhyun pun menurut. Mereka kini berdiri saling berhadapan. Chanyeol menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap dengan antusias. Dan tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan se-_cup_ _ice cream _coklat berukuran besar ke hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun tertawa. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

Kejutan yang Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun sore itu, benar – benar manis. Dan Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya sepanjang hidupnya.

3 bulan sudah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan mereka. 2 bulan menjalin hubungan, masih berjalan baik – baik saja. Tapi saat memasuki bulan ke 3, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak baik – baik saja. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau asyik dengan makananmu itu, eoh? Kenapa kau tidak menghiburku?! Ish! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengomel tidak jelas pada Chanyeol. Pasalnya, kini ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Dan bukannya menghiburnya, kekasihnya itu malah mengacuhkannya demi makanannya itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Oh! Sungguh Chanyeol merasa sangat lapar dan ingin mengisi perutnya segera di jam istirahat ini. Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu benar – benar membutuhkannya saat ini. Chanyeol pun berinisiatif menyuapkan Baekhyun makan.

"Chanyeol! Aku tidak lapar! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Tidak peka sama sekali! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun kembali mengomel. Chanyeol diam, ia tidak menyentuh makanannya kembali. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menggantung dirinya saat ini karena tingkah kekasihnya itu. Oh! God!

"Kenapa tidak di makan?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada judes saat melihat Chanyeol tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol dengan emosi yang menggebu – gebu melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat itu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Baekhyun. Sontak Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Aish, jinjja! Kau begitu jorok!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku yang makan seperti ini, aku yang berlaku jorok. Kenapa kau yang sibuk? Ini hidupku! Dan siapa kau berani mengaturnya? Kau selalu menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu. juga melarangku melakukan itu dan ini. Semua yang ku lakukan di matamu seakan salah!"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"KARENA AKU MUAK, BAEKHYUN! AKU MUAK AKAN TINGKAH MU YANG BEGITU POSESIF DAN EGOIS! Aku juga butuh hidup bebas, Baek. Bukan hidup yang kau kekang begini!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menghempaskannya dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana. Baekhyun menduduk kan dirinya kasar di kursi. Ia menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan murid – murid lain di kantin saat itu.

Sudah 1 minggu lamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kehilangan kontak. Bahkan bertemu di sekolah pun bisa di bilang tidak pernah. Karena mereka saling menghindar. Mereka merasa belum siap untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya, pada hari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dan keduanya kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk di bangku taman dengan jarak yang berjauhan. Tidak ada suara, hening. Sampai Chanyeol membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Baek," panggilnya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol tidak lagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan 'Baekkie', tapi hanya 'Baek'. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan hal buruk.

"Kita akhiri di sini saja."

**DEG**

Jantung Baekhyun serasa di robek paksa saat mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun membulat dan berkaca – kaca, bersiap menumpahkan isinya.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan sikapmu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Kita memang tidak cocok." Lanjutnya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa saat ini.

"Tapi aku menyayangimu, Yeol. Sangat menyayangimu." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara pelan yang bergetar menahan isakan.

"Sayang sih sayang. Tapi jika seperti ini, buat apa di teruskan? Itu hanya akan menyiksa."

"Aku berjanji akan berubah, Yeollie. Aku janji." Baekhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol. Seakan memenjarakannya agar tidak pergi.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau katakan, Baek. Kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lebih baik kau cari lah orang lain. Kita sudah tidak cocok." Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya.

"Tapi aku akan berubah untuk mu, Yeollie." Baekhyun bersikeras. Air mata telah menutupi wajahnya saat ini.

Chanyeol menunduk dan menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu, terdiam. Baekhyun melihat bahwa Chanyeol benar – benar ingin berpisah darinya.

"Baiklah Yeol, maafkan aku jika memang begitu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. kau… memang tidak seharusnya bersama ku. Kau harusnya bersama dengan orang yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku mengerti, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Membuat senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan dengan gambaran luka yang dalam.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Y-yak! Bicara apa kau ini?! Kau tidak salah, bodoh!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Berusaha menghibur dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja pada Chanyeol, atau bahkan pada dirinya sendiri?

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu," Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Bye!" Ia segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

Ya, ternyata tidak mudah. Anggapan Baekhyun salah besar. Tidak mudah ternyata hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Baekhyun bahkan tetap menangis walau sekuat apa pun air mata itu ia tahan. Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin melebar tatkala mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Batinnya sungguh tersiksa dan meronta. Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan kecuali mencari pengalihan walau itu tak sepenuhnya berhasil menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Chayeol. Padahal ini sudah memasuki minggu ke 3 sejak ia putus dengan Chanyeol. Tapi rasa sakit itu tetap terasa.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia kini menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Melepaskan Baekhyun bukanlah solusi yang tepat. Ia merasa dunianya kosong sekarang. Entah mengapa kini ia merindukan sikap posesif Baekhyun yang selalu menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Chanyeol juga merindukan bagaimana Baekhyun mengomelinya, ia merindukan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk, ia juga merindukan sifat moody Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa sendiri.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia kini merindukan Baekhyun, merindukan semua hal yang melekat pada diri seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya tersiksa dan merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.

Chanyeol dapat mengingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan air mata ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Dan bodohnya Chanyeol malah tidak melakukan apa – apa. Ia hanya melihat air mata itu mengalir tanpa ada niatan untuk menghapusnya. Chanyeol merasa bagai orang yang sangat bodoh di dunia ini.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah pigura foto yang menampakkan fotonya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia membelai foto wajah Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menunjukkan betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Seorang lelaki mungil terjatuh setelah menabrak lelaki tinggi yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Buku – buku milik lelaki mungil itu berserakan di lantai saat ia terjatuh.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya lelaki tinggi yang di tabrak Baekhyun tadi sambil berjongkok membantu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu,

"Chanyeol," batinnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memunguti buku – buku yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa – apa." Baekhyun segera berdiri di ikuti Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah sampai membuatmu terjatuh begitu." Sergah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Menunjukkan senyuman manis yang telah lama Chanyeol rindukan.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bukumu banyak sekali." Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka. Chanyeol tidak mau keadaannya menjadi canggung.

"Oh iya, Pak Jung menyuruhku mengantarkan buku – buku itu ke mejanya." Jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu membawanya dan aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dan akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelahnya sambil berjalan pelan.

"Tidak baik." Jawab Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yah, begitu lah." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Eung, belum." Baekhyun menggeleng canggung, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kembalilah padaku."

**DEG**

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"Aku mau kau kembali." Ulang Chanyeol.

"Bodoh! Apa kau sadar tentang apa yang tengah kau katakan, eoh?!"

"Aku 100% sadar, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau gila!"

"Ya! Aku gila karena mu! Aku gila karena kehilanganmu!"

Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ku, Yeol? Kau membuangku! Dan sekarang apa? Kau memintaku kembali? Heh, apa menurutmu semudah itu eoh?! Kau pikir aku ini mainanmu yang bisa kau buang dan pungut seenaknya, hah?!" Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia merebut buku – buku yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih ingat ucapanmu sebelum memutuskanku? Kau bilang aku egois. Tapi aku rasa bukan aku yang egois di sini. Tapi kau!" setelah mengatakannya, Baekhyun pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, ia sedari tadi hanya diam. Karena semua yang di katakan Baekhyun benar adanya. Dia yang jahat di sini.

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Baekhyun terus saja mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia bahkan terus menolak panggilan ibunya yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam. Mood Baekhyun sekarang sedang memburuk karena kejadian bertemu Chanyeol di sekolah tadi.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara teriakan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendekati jendela kamarnya dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Mau apa Chanyeol malam – malam ke sini? Pikirnya.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita cantik yang adalah ibu dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol datang, sayang." Ucap wanita itu seraya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, bu. Tidak usah di bukakan pintu. Nanti juga dia pergi sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun malas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Ibu Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras malam itu. Namun Chanyeol tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya telah basah kuyup saat ini. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah sampai Baekhyun mau menemuinya.

Ibu Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dari jendela kamar Baekhyun merasa kasihan. Ia lalu mendekati anaknya itu.

"Baekhyun,"

"Sudah lah, bu. Tidak akan ada orang mati hanya karena kehujanan." Wajah Baekhyun tampak kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya, temui lah dia. Kasihan dia seperti itu." Ujar ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya, tidak beranjak sedikit pun mendengar perintah lembut dari ibunya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Tsk! Baiklah, ibu." Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol sudah basah kuyup saat ini. Badannya sudah terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan bibirnya sudah gemetar dan kepalanya mulai pusing sekarang. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah sampai Baekhyun mau menemuinya.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya menggunakan payung. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun tidak membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia membiarkan pagar itu menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekkie, aku ingin minta maaf. Dan aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal." Ujar Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun meremehkan. "Lebih baik kau pulang, Yeol!" Baekhyun terdengar mengusir.

"Baek,"

"Tidakkah kau ingat, Yeol? Bukan aku yang pergi, tapi kau! Kau meninggalkanku, kau membuangku. Kau bilang sifatku egois. Aku sudah berusaha berubah untukmu, tapi apa? Kau menolaknya, Yeol! Dan sekarang, kau memintaku kembali? Heh, kau egois! Kau memperlakukanku seperti mainan mu. Tidakkah kau sadar akan itu?" Baekhyun meluapkan semua isi hatinya saat ini. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca – kaca.

"Ya, Baekhyun, kau benar!" Ujar Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. "Aku memang yang egois di sini, aku yang jahat di sini. Sekarang aku sadar, aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Jadi, aku mohon agar kau mau memaafkanku. Memaafkan Park Chanyeol si Idiot Person ini. Dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Kita mulai semua dari awal. Karena, hidupku sudah terlanjur bergantung padamu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpamu. Duniaku kosong, itu karena kau pergi –karena kebodohanku dan keegoisanku. Ku mohon kau percaya padaku, Baek. Aku bersungguh – sungguh."

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi untuk tidak mengalir. Jujur di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun merasakan kehampaan yang sama saat kehilangan Chanyeol. Tapi,

"Sudah lah, Yeol. Lebih baik kau pulang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan air mata yang deras mengalir. Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya lirih dan buru – buru menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Sang ibu menghampiri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya dan menangis sekeras – kerasnya.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun masuk sekolah dengan tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, juga matanya terlihat agak bengkak. Itu semua karena kejadian semalam.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya mulai pusing. Itu mangkanya ia lebih memilih duduk di kelas pada jam istirahat ini.

"Baekhyun! Lihat!" Seru temannya yang sedang melihat ke bawah dari jendela kelas mereka. Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat teman – teman sekelasnya tengah mengerumuni jendela.

"Baekhyun, cepat!" Seru temannya lagi. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun segera mendekati jendela, dan teman – temannya memberikan jalan.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat objek yang tengah di lihat oleh teman – temannya itu. Di bawah sana terlihat Chanyeol yang berdiri sembari melambaikan tangannya. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun juga membaca tulisan yang di tulis sangat besar di sana, 'Baekhyun-ah, saranghae.'. Pipi Baekhyun sontak merona. Membuat teman – teman sekelasnya menyorakinya dengan kata 'cie'.

Tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Di lihatnya seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu memberi sebuah amplop kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran sembari menerima amplop tersebut.

"Seseorang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu." Ujar lelaki itu lalu pergi. Baekhyun hanya memandang bingung. Lalu ia pun membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat tulisan yang tertulis di kertas yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"Ikuti tanda panah yang kau temui." Baekhyun membaca pesan itu, membuatnya tersenyum. Baekhyun kembali berjalan ke jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Tidak lagi di temukannya Chanyeol di sana. Lalu, dengan segera Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan mengikuti tanda panah yang tertempel di setiap tembok dan lantai. Tanda panah itu membuat Baekhyun berbelok di koridor, lalu menaiki tangga ke lantai 3, membawanya berjalan lurus, sampai tanda panah itu berhenti di tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga, lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya ke atap sekolah. Baekhyun melihat seseorang menggunakan pakaian badut agak jauh di depannya. Wajah badut itu di tutupi oleh boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun. Dan orang itu segera menurunkan boneka yang menutup wajahnya dengan perlahan. Benar saja, badut itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap boneka itu, ragu untuk mengambilnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun dan meletakkan boneka itu ke tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dan Chanyeol pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Setelah memberikan boneka itu kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya sedikit mundur. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, kali ini berwarna putih. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukannya saat kencan pertama mereka di taman. Setelah sapu tangan di kebaskan, tercipta lah setangkai mawar putih. Dan Chanyeol kembali menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun perlahan menerimanya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol melakukan aksi selajutnya. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di punggungnya, lalu melakukan sesuatu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan sedikit mendekati Baekhyun. Di keluarkannya apa yang di sembunyikannya di balik punggungnya tadi. sebuah kertas bertuliskan, 'Baekhyun-ah, saranghae. Mianhaeyo.'

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Kini air mata itu mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terharu dengan semua yang di lakukan Chanyeol agar mendapatkan maaf dan cinta dari Baekhyun lagi.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangguk. Menandakan bahwa ia memaafkan dan mau menerima Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, begitu pula Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan dari Chanyeol. Rasa bahagia menyeruak dalam hati keduanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Di tangkupnya wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut, lalu beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang menutup, tak lupa di hapusnya air mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menurunkan kecupannya ke hidung Baekhyun lalu ke kedua pipinya. Chanyeol menatap bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu segera menutup matanya kembali. Chanyeol pun menutup matanya saat jarak bibir keduanya semakin dekat. Dan…

'**Kik'**

Baekhyun mau pun Chanyeol segera membuka mata mereka saat merasa hidung badut yang di gunakan Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun dan menghambat kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, begitu pula Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas hidung badut itu dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Dan tiba – tiba,

**KISS**

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat. Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada pipi Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu segera berlari menghindari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh mengetahui Baekhyun mengerjainya. Lalu segera berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

Yah, seperti itu lah cinta. Sebuah kata yang memiliki berbagai macam rasa. Kadang manis, kadang asam, dan kadang juga pahit. Tapi di situlah keistimewaannya. Karena dari situ, kita bisa belajar untuk memahami cinta, bagaimana itu cinta, dan yang terpenting, kita juga bisa memahami satu sama lain. Dan dalam hati Chanyeol mau pun Baekhyun, kali ini kisah mereka akan di mulai, berjalan, dan berakhir dengan baik. Dan mereka yang akan mewujudkan itu semua.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Baek."

"Um! Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, Yeol."

"Ya, aku juga. Aku akan berusaha mengerti dirimu."

"Um!"

"Jadi, mari kita wujudkan ini bersama! Kita akan membuat kisah cinta yang lebih romantis dari Romeo dan Juliet, juga Jack dan Rose. Dan tentu saja kisah kita akan berakhir happy ending. Bukan kah begitu, Baek?"

"Ya! Ayo kita wujudkan! Hihi."

"Hm, saranghaeyo!"

"Nado!"

**~THE END~**

**Ok, ini gaje -_-**


End file.
